


Sometimes the Blood of Family Becomes Water

by dontstudywritenovels



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstudywritenovels/pseuds/dontstudywritenovels
Summary: When Will's ass hit the pavement at age ten, he didn't understand why his father was so angry. He didn't understand why the blood on his face and the tear in his lip could be caused by him kissing a boy.orThe one where Will was kicked out at ten for being gay and his older sister raised him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the closet and have been super sad about it lately, basically my fears written out.

It wasn’t that Will’s family life was strange. Okay, well, his family life seemed complicated at least. Will seemed to know a lot about his parents and could talk about them in physical detail, but whenever the team swapped memories, Will’s were focused on himself and his much older sister Marie. Things like lending him the car keys for prom and giving Will the talk and how awful that was. No one wanted to ask because, well, Samwell’s Male Hockey Team was all about acceptance. Will would share if he wanted, no need to push, but Derek was curious as fuck, okay? 

He didn’t really mean to start asking so many questions about Will’s childhood in the process, but he supposed it was a side effect -except, it seemed all Will’s coming of age stories centered around his big sister. His sister was the one to drive him to his first day of high school, his sister threw the party when he got accepted to Samwell, she was the one to drive up with him, and apparently she was the one who was visiting during parent’s weekend. 

Marie Poindexter was a tall woman, dirty blond hair just reaching her shoulders, surprisingly comfortably dressed for a woman in her early thirties. 

When she arrived it was slightly cold from the early winter, but Derek had never seen Will’s eyes so warm, smile so wide. Will barreled her into a hug, easily picking her up despite her impressive stature. She laughed easy, she contained the type of laugh that wasn’t so much a giggle, but instead hardy and deep. Derek’s own parents couldn’t come, something about being caught up in company business somewhere in Japan. Will was actually the only one with family visiting -probably since the weekend was more aimed towards freshmen.

“You must be Miss Pointdexter! I’m Chris, but you can call me Chowder, that’s my hockey nickname! Everyone has one! We should make one for you-”

“You are exactly as excitable as Will described you.” She gave Chowder an easy smile, pulling him into her arms. It was comical to see her squish him into her chest, a mother’s type of hug, as he bent his knees to accommodate the height difference. 

“You can call me Marie! My Billy has told me what a great friend you are to him, I couldn’t thank you enough -he doesn’t make friends easily, always been an independent boy-” 

“Marie!” Will whined.

“Now you hush, Billy, you’re not to old to place over my knee if you need an attitude adjustment,” She gave a teasing smile, poking Will in the arm. Marie looked around the room for a moment, eyes stopping as they landed on Derek, she smiled as she took a step towards him. Suddenly, he was yanked into a hug mirroring the one she gave Chowder. A moment later she pulled him back to look at him, booping his nose with a pale finger.

“Your face is stupidly chill.”

It was later when Ransom and Holster had guided her into the kitchen, Bitty’s pie sitting on her plate, did Derek become suddenly much more interested. 

Ransom had been trying to get her to dish all the dirty secrets on Dex, completely successful by the way. Up until now Derek hadn’t known it was Marie who signed Dex up for hockey -as an attempt to solve his anger issues, and that originally Dex played baseball, oh and Dex used to love Britney Spears as a kid. Derek still laughed at that last one.

“Oh! Do you have any of Dex’s baby photos? I bet he was such a cute baby!” Chowder cried out.

“Uh,” Marie cringed, “No, they got a little damaged when he moved in with me.” She sent Dex an apologetic glance. Derek hadn’t realized Dex lived with his sister before college.

“It’s okay, Marie, wasn’t your fault,” Dex forced a smile to accompany the words. Suddenly as Derek looked back at Marie she looked upset, her eyes sad, tears rimming the bottom of her blue orbs. She wiped at them quickly, curtly.

“Well, Bitty, this pie is delicious, you’ve got to give me the recipe sometime.” She choked on the words as she said them, clearly upset. 

“I can teach you to make it, actually, if you like.” Bitty smiled, rubbing her arm.

“Even better!” She forced a smile, standing with gusto. Bitty led her over to the prep area of the kitchen. She stopped as she passed Will, pulling him into quick hug, causing him to laugh. Letting him go, she reached to take his face in her hands, squishing his cheeks. “I love you, Billy, and I’m sorry -even if it’s not my fault, okay?”

“Marie, it’s o-” Will began.

Marie tsked, “None of that, now what do you say?”

“I love you too, even when you embarrass me in front of my friends.” Will made eye contact with Derek. She gave his forehead a smooch in response. 

The rest of the visit went by without a hitch, no more talk of Will’s childhood. When Dex finally walked her to her car, giving her a hug and promising to call more, Derek was a little relieved. Whatever happened with Dex’s parents was obviously too touchy to talk about -glad he hadn’t pushed the questions before. 

Will sighed as he shut the front door behind him, he didn’t look up from the floor.

“I’m gay.” 

Usually, when someone came out to the team, they responded with a statement of acceptance, maybe a hug, and moved on. However, the entire team froze in their spot, didn’t dare more, not even Shitty.

“I always knew, but I didn’t know I wasn’t, uh, not supposed to be. I, um, I kissed Tommy Boyle from down the street when I was ten. My dad saw, and he,” Will was crying now, he hadn’t looked up, but the tears were clear on his flushed skin. “My dad saw, and he, he kicked me out, well, he kicked me out after he beat me.”

Will paused, breathing slowly, “I went to my sister’s, since she had just moved out, and I, uh, lived with her ever since. They put my stuff out with the trash a few days later. Neither of us are allowed back.”

Will looked up at them, shrugging, furiously wiping at his reddened face. Will didn’t even see Derek coming until he was contained, tightly, in the taller’s arms. Chowder was next, then Shitty, Bitty, Lardo, Jack, Ransom and Holster. In years to come, Will would state everyone was being overdramatic and laugh it off, but for now he needed it, missed having a big family.

He knew, somewhere deep within himself, that his parents had never had the open arms of his team, that him being gay was an excuse for them to be so horrible, but he didn’t want to think about it. For now, he would focus on the warmth in his family’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> You are beautiful and you deserve to feel love and to love the people who you love, regardless of race, gender, or religion. 
> 
> I plan to continue this as series.


End file.
